Historically, processor performance has been greatly influenced by creating processors that operate at higher frequencies. Due to various thermal and power related problems encountered as a result of higher operating frequencies, the industry has recently shifted away from increasing the operating frequency of the processor toward increasing the number of processing cores per a processor. Software generally needs to be designed for multiple threads of execution and/or other forms of parallelization in order to take full advantage of the processing power provided by multiple processing cores. However, much of the software on the market has been designed for systems having a single processor that has a single core. As a result, much of the current software is unable to take full advantage of processors having multiple processing cores and is thus unable to fully enjoy the benefit of the increased processing power of such processors.